warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Beewing
Beewing is a fluffy calico she-cat with clear amber eyes. Personality By all appearances, most cats would think that Beewing would take after her mother's "kind" and "sweet" nature, and would be the angel of the nursery. That couldn't be farther from the truth - while Beewing looks like she is a tiny little fluff ball only containing innocence and happy thoughts, she is actually the epitome of "kitten thinks of nothing but murder all day." She is entirely dedicated to Burnrunner's cause, and she can't wait for the day where her and her family begin to take over the Clans. She's liable to be smiling at one of her Clanmates, while simultaneously thinking about the best way to claw their ears off. In fact, she spends most of her time sitting by herself and thinking of all the sweet, sweet revenge she can get against the cats that bother her in some form or another - whether it be subtle in "accidentally" shoving them off of a cliff or much more blunt in scratching their eyes out. Most cats annoy her in some type of way, and she prefers hiding away in the nursery as compared to talking with any of her Clanmates. As a result, many cats simply think that she's just a bit shy - especially her denmates. She is more than happy to partake in training and become the best warrior that she can possibly be, and she is proud beyond belief of being a part of her family - they're starting a new age, after all, one that will be better for all the Clans - and Burnrunner's version of family values have been pushed into her from a young age, and as such the only cats she really considers close to her are her family members (and, even then, she doesn't necessarily like all of them). She is eager to please, and she is constantly searching for validation from her family, and she will constantly work until she's about to drop in pursuit of that validation. She occasionally feels like she is about to buckle under the pressure that Burnrunner puts onto her and her littermates, but she pushes that aside with the help of some unhealthy coping mechanisms and telling herself that her mother is right to push her so hard, they have a goal to accomplish, after all. She also knows that she has a fluffy and cute appearance, and she isn't afraid to use that to her advantage, always forcing herself to act as sweet as she can despite the fact that it's a guarantee that she hates almost everyone around her. To her, nothing is more important than her family's cause, and that's all she really cares about. It wouldn't be surprising if Beewing were to follow in her mother's footsteps, and only gain a mate and kits for the cause - though, she would prefer to always be ready to participate in whatever action Burnrunner decides to do next instead of being trapped in the nursery. She wouldn't care much if she found out that Lynxstep wasn't actually her father, and she is really half-Clanned, as all of that won't matter once their plan finally goes into action. She might end up being curious about who her father really is, however, and would constantly be searching among the WaveClan warriors she sees for any cat that might be her father, as the chances of Burnrunner saying who their father is is slim to none. Should their attempt to take over the Clans fail, she would find herself devastated; she has spent her entire life working for this, after all, and then her entire purpose in life, the reason she was born in the first place, would be gone. She does her best not to think about that - they are going to succeed, so why should she? Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song